


The Stained Angel Chronicles

by JustSomeNPC



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, ドールズ - 煌野一人 | Dolls - Fan no Hitori (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I want this Story to Have a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rapists Must Die, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery is Horrible!, Sporadic Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeNPC/pseuds/JustSomeNPC
Summary: After defeating Bael, Miriam hears a calling for help from another world. She will soon realize that she has arrived in a dystopian reality, a reality where sexual slavery is legal. And she's not going to accept that!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Stained Angel Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las Crónicas del Ángel Policromado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004378) by [JustSomeNPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeNPC/pseuds/JustSomeNPC). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important disclaimers:
> 
> ❶: This work will contain some sexual elements, but sexual acts will be poorly described and far between them. This is not an erotic story, its purpose is not to arouse readers.
> 
> ❷: The "underage" part refers to high schoolers in their 16s-17s. No lolicon to be found here.
> 
> ❸: Yes, there are a lot of elements in this story that you could find abhorrent or disgusting. You've been warned.

“That must’ve happened to her! Eri has been missing for two weeks and the teachers act like nothing unusual was going on…” Rina commented. The young woman with dark hair styled in a ponytail couldn’t shake her concern off.

“You can’t contact her either, Aya?” Thus spoke Kaho, a girl with short blonde hair, the smallest of the three friends. Aya, her friend with long brown hair and a voluptuous figure, replied: “Yeah...”

“Eri... she must’ve been turned into a sex doll!” Rina feared for her friend. She had seen how many girls who were chosen by that program ended: their minds destroyed, their personalities erased, lacking in reason, reduced to mere public sexual holes.

Three years had passed since Japan adopted the Special Welfare Law. When it was proposed, most citizens took it as a joke: no one in their right mind would accept such a thing. But it was voted in favor. And, to the surprise of a good chunk of the population, its acceptance was unusually positive. Japan had instituted a modern slavery law: random citizens (mostly women) were chosen to perform forced social services, usually “sexual relief.” It was no coincidence that it was known colloquially as “the Law of Sex Dolls.” A cutting-edge technological collar was placed on the victims, which introduced nano-machines into the body of the “doll”, which took control of their brain nerve impulses, commanding their body and even their mind, managed by an operating system that could be operated with a simple application. Lacking human rights, dolls were totally unprotected: even murdering them was not a crime. Illegal prostitution and sex crimes had dropped to an all-time low, but few people dared to ask “at what cost?”

“No way... Maybe something happened in her family. I mean, you are more likely to get hit by a car than be chosen by _that_ law. There’s no way us, normal people, would be picked.” Aya was trying to convince herself. She had read it on the Internet, right? It only happens to criminals, crooks, fraudsters… it’s some kind of punishment… that’s what she wanted to believe.

Kaho had convinced them to take a detour to buy discount cosmetics, when they realized that the drugstore had a very different product: human dolls. Displayed in the window, staring blankly, unconscious due to their collars, were those who were once considered people. They tried to ignore them, but their eyes ended up drifting towards them; They were all very attractive women, most of them young, from a _gal_ of tanned skin to a studious-looking girl, as well as one of about 13-14 years, since the law did not consider adolescence as an impediment (in fact, most male dolls were quite young boys, and their collars had a function that damaged their hormones responsible for growth, trapping them in a permanent adolescence).  
  
Aya noticed one of the dolls in the shop window, a woman in her 30s whose packaging advertised _‘second-hand product 30% of’_ ; “Ah. It’s the housewife who lives near my place...”

“... I’m really worried about Eri... it reminds me of the time my cousins were turned into sex dolls...”

“Uh...” Aya was speechless. Rina’s cousins too… they certainly did something to get picked, right? They weren’t normal, decent girls, were they?

“Hey,” Kaho commented, “maybe Irie has something to do with this?”

“Irie? You mean Irie Keisuke? Ah right! Eri bullied him a little at school, didn’t she? In the end he stopped coming to school…”

“He always seemed pissed at Eri, doesn’t he? You bullied him too, didn’t you Rina?”

“I don’t think he has the guts to do anything though.”

“Yep. Same here.”

“Uh…” Aya wasn’t quite sure who her friends were referring to; “who’s Irie-kun? Which class is he from?”

“Whaah?! Seriously, Aya?!” Surprised due to Aya’s words, Kaho was unable to prevent herself from spitting part of the soda she was drinking.

“Irie! He is our classmate! His name doesn’t ring a bell at all?”

“Aah... I’m better at remembering faces, you see...”

“He’s not the type of guy you’d ever pay attention, though. Also, the truth is...” said Kaho approaching her friend with a mischievous and slightly lewd smile as she raised her hands towards her, “your ability to remember things must’ve been traded away for these big tits!” It was not the first time that Kaho enjoyed fondling her friend’s big breasts, who seemed to allow her this habit. “It’s the only explanation for how big they are!”

“Aah, hey! Jeez, now I need to adjust my bra again.”

“... Did they grow even bigger, Aya?”

“Ha ha ha, stop it!”

“The world doesn’t make sense, sometimes.” Rina added to the conversation. “Freaks like Irie exist... but at the same time, we also get cute girls like Aya who also has a nice big pair of tits.”

“Jeez… it’s not like I wanted them to be this size, okay? I get really self conscious…”

“Eeh? But they feel so nice to play with.” Kaho answered that way, without stopping groping her friend.

“Excuse me. Are you Aya Kawai?” Suddenly asked an unfamiliar male voice. 

“Eh? Yeah, that’s me.” Aya gazed at the strangers. The man who had spoken to her seemed to be about 50 years old, with gray hair and glasses, it could be seen that he was sweating profusely; on the sleeve of his shirt a label that displayed the words “social services” was visible. Two individuals dressed in the attire of security forces, with protective vests, firearms and communicators were next to him; one of them was using the device, uttering something like “Target sighted. Bring the van in.” What did this mean? It couldn’t be what she was thinking, could it?

“Aah, thank goodness. We’ve been tracking you at school, but we lost you after you leave the building. We are from the City Council’s Social Service Department. Aya-san, you have been chosen under the government Special Welfare Law. From now on, you will become a government social welfare supply. In other words, a sex toy.” It was just what she was thinking!

Dread seized Aya. Her mouth got dry with fear, her legs began to shake like pudding. All the times she had repeated herself that someone like her would not be chosen, that this law did not affect normal girls... deep down she always knew that she was delusional; and now she was verifying that it was the case.

Gathering her strength, she managed to stammer: “Eh? No... Wait a second, I think there must be a mistake. I mean… uh…”

“Don’t worry. Your parents have been informed, and they will be compensated well. So don’t worry and enjoy being a sex toy!” The coldness with which the man spoke was terrifying, as if he lacked empathy.

“But I’ve never done anything to deserve this...” _CLICK_

“Eh? What’s this…? My neck…. Waaaaaaah… ” Aya couldn’t think clearly any longer, as a third bodyguard had crept up behind her and placed a collar on her: the collar of a sex doll. Set in ‘sleep’ mode, it began to induce unconsciousness in Aya, who was hardly able to perceive what was happening around her.

Aya could barely see how her friends desperately tried to push aside the uniformed men trying to reach her, she could barely hear how they called for her, she could hardly think about what future awaited her, what would become of her... but she could see something: how an intense light dazzled her for a few seconds, after which she felt the world was spinning.

Aya noticed how consciousness partially returned to her body and mind. She was drowsy but not unconscious; and although her body felt numb and awkward, she was able to move her neck to look around. Even with blurred vision, she realized that she was positioned in a horizontal position, apparently on the ground; fortunately, the body of the guy who had captured her cushioned the blow. She looked around at the figures: those two in muted colors would be the other two bodyguards; the one in white next to them, the representative of Social Services; those other two with exposed legs, blonde and brunette, were Kaho and Rina; and in the midst of all of them, the only figure standing was... who was that? Who was this one who apparently was wearing an indigo and black dress?

  
**< <<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>**

Three monstrous heads screamed in unison. The humanoid, feline, and batrachian face twisted into an ashen mist, black as coal, which turned into a whirlpool of darkness. In Miriam’s mind, the words barely managed to form, almost unable to believe her own feat:

_I did it… I have defeated Bael. I have defeated the Demon King!_

The young ShardBinder was trying not to be carried away by jubilation, for she had yet to escape from that entropic dimension. Not far away she could discern a dark portal spinning like a whirlwind.

“The exit! I just have to go through it and I’ll escape from here. At last, this nightmare is over, I can rest...”

... _help_...

“Uh? What was that? It sounded like a woman’s voice… Could I have imagined it?”

Trying to think that it was a figment of her imagination, Miriam continued to float in the direction of the portal, when...

... _please_...

... _someone help me_...

… _Why?_...

The voices increased in number and intensity, echoing in her mind. Multiple people’s voices, most sounded like women. Miriam could not continue ignoring them and, trying to find their origin, began to scan the darkness around her; and then she realized that, barely visible, only detectable by blue and orange spirals, there was another portal. Those voices seemed to have their origin there, because as she approached it they became more audible and numerous.

“Someone… some people need help on the other side of this portal. This demonic dimension, if I remember correctly, is a crossroad that connects with multiple realities. But… I shouldn’t get involved with otherworldly affairs. After all, I may not be able to go back home.” Turning around, Miriam began to move slowly away from that dimensional rift... stopping shortly.

… _Mom, Dad, help me!_...

… _No please, I’m very young!_...

… _Don’t do this to me, no, please, nooooo_...

… _How can you be so cruel?!_...

… _W… Why…?! I… trusted you…!_...

“ _I’m sorry Johannes_ ” thought the ShardBinder; “ _I’m afraid it will take me a little longer than expected to get back home_.” 

Without more doubts in her mind, Miriam jumped into that unknown portal, rushing in the direction of a different world in which she could not imagine what awaited her.

  
**< <<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>**

“Ri... Rina... are you okay?”

“Ugh… A little stunned, Kaho, but I’ll survive. What was that? Where is Aya?”

“Aya! That’s true, they were taking her away and there was a burst of light and a force that pushed me and… where did that strange girl come from?”

“What girl…?” when Rina could open her eyes, she managed to see that person her friend was referring to. She was standing, surrounded by those affected by the mysterious event, as if she were at the epicenter of the light explosion. She looked foreigner, possibly European from her appearance. But her outfit did not correspond to an everyday individual.

She wore Victorian-looking clothes, combining indigo and black. His black boots and glove (just one glove, funny) looked like something out of a swashbuckler movie. Her short, jet-toned hair with mahogany highlights was crowned by a beautiful white tiara that wrapped around her from behind. But the feature that stood out most could be seen in her exposed thighs and left shoulder: contrasting against her pale skin several tattoos were visible, tattoos that looked like roses and petals formed from stained glass.

  
**< <<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>**

Miriam looked around her, stunned. When the light from the dimensional gateway had ceased, a completely unknown landscape opened before her eyes: glass buildings stood tall and imposing, as if reaching for the clouds. Huge moving picture frames were displayed on some of these. Vehicles without draft beasts, like miniature locomotives, crisscrossed streets that appeared to be made of polished obsidian. And the people were dressed in strange clothes, very simple, with hardly any layers or trims. But the girl would soon realize that those facial features were not entirely unfamiliar to her. Those almond-shaped eyes, that light toned skin with a slight tan… they remind her of the one that at first was an enemy and ended up as an ally: Zangetsu. Was this his land? Was this... Japan?

Miriam’s suspicions were confirmed when she recognized the language that could be seen on the facades of the buildings. An advantage of being a ShardBinder is that the shards absorbed by her body contained part of the memory of the demons from which they were extracted; some of the demons whose essence she had joined to her came from these lands; ‘yamato’ was how they referred to the language of the country.

“ _At least I could make me understood. Let’s see how I can speak this language, I have never practiced it_.”

It was then that Miriam relapsed that there were people around her, who seemed stunned. “ _Damn, I must have appeared in the middle of a group. I hope I haven’t hurt them_.” Observing their reactions, she saw that none of them showed visible damage, only some confusion and, perhaps, dazzling. Miriam remembered that a normal human’s eyes weren’t as tough as a ShardBinder’s.

There were three women, slightly younger than her, and four men, three of whom were dressed identically. The men were already getting on their feet, the two girls who were together were helping each other getting up, while one of those men was picking up the third, who seemed to be half unconscious, unable to stand. Miriam was on her way to ask her if she was hurt when, suddenly, that girl drew an expression of alarm on her face when she felt held.

“Nnnnnooo… please, no, don’t do this to me! I will do whatever you want, please!” Those words... why did they seem so similar to the voices he had heard in the demon dimension? The girl seemed to be trying to struggle, but her body wasn’t responding well to her.

“Boss, she has woken up, re-activate sleep mode.” Said the bodyguard who was holding Aya down. A man shorter and less imposing than the others, wearing glasses, took out a device that looked like a small glass portrait with several buttons.

“What the hell? It doesn’t work! It’s stuck in “drowsy” mode. It must have been the fault of that cosplayer’s light trick. Hey, you, yes, I’m talking to you!” The official uttered those words while furiously addressing a confused Miriam. “Listen, maybe you think that by being a tourist and attending anime conventions you can do whatever you want on the street. But your magnesium flare or whatever that was has damaged that doll’s collar! We were already out of time and now because of you it will take us even longer!”

“D... doll?” Miriam was looking at the young woman that this guy had pointed out and called with that nickname. “Hey… that’s a real person. Isn’t she?”

“No, not anymore. She’s been selected by the Special Welfare program. By receiving that collar, she has lost her rights as a free citizen, now she is a sex toy in the service of the government. Or at least she was going to be until you screwed everything up! So, come with us: you have to pay two fines, one for the repair of the collar and another for making us arrive late for the appointment with the customer who bought her.”

Miriam had gone as pale as wax, shocked at the man’s words. Sex toy? Was he serious? Behind her, she could hear the other two girls screaming. She turned her head slightly to see what was happening: the other two bodyguards were dedicating their efforts to keep the two girls at bay, who were staring at the third with expressions of sadness and despair.

“Ayaaaaa! Let go of her, she doesn’t deserve this!”

“Please let her go! She is a good citizen!”

“Stop it, you damn pests! Go home!”

“Hey,” she commented, turning to the official again, “this is a joke, right?”

“Joke? Listen, despite being an ignorant foreigner, you should inform yourself before traveling. According to the Special Welfare Law, that girl is no longer a person, only an item and her function in society should be to satisfy the sexual needs of other citizens. And you just ruined her collar!” An engine sounded interrupted the conversation: a van had stopped near the place. “Oh, they finally arrived, great. Well, as I was saying, miss, come with us to pay the fines that you… ”.

Before the sentence was finished, Miriam’s hand had closed around the man’s arm; the young ShardBinder could barely contain her anger. “I’m going to suggest something else, you swine: you’re going to let that girl go and you’ll be able to arrive home unharmed.”

The official was not intimidated, convinced that he was dealing with a harmless otaku tourist. “Look, miss, I have been kind because you are a foreigner, but if you insist on not cooperating, in addition to interfering with the work of government agents and verbally threatening my physical integrity, I will be forced to put you in temporary forced service as a sex doll. So if you don’t want to spend a few hours living like a toy, you know what to do.”

“Oh, I know it, I know it very well...” The environment was abruptly cut by the screams of pain from the individual, mixed with the sound of his arm bursting and the bones of said arm shattering. Very few human beings could physically match a ShardBinder; this was clearly not one of them. For one as powerful as Miriam, that arm was as delicate as the wings of a butterfly.

With a mangled limb, barely attached to the rest of the body, the man was freed by Miriam, who threw herself at full speed after the bodyguard that was taking Aya to the van. The individual had been alarmed to hear the cry of pain from his partner but, before he could reach his machine gun with his hands, Miriam stepped in front of him. One of the most incredible secrets of the ShardBinders was that those of sufficient power were capable of creating a sub-space, a pocket dimension in which to store large quantities of objects and access them with a thought. In an instant, Miriam drew from her subspace the Bloodbringer, a sword she obtained during her adventure in the Demon Castle. With almost unseen speed, the young woman made a clean and swift cut; the subject’s headless body fell inert to the ground, bleeding profusely. His head would crash into the pavement several feet away. Gently, Miriam picked Aya up and let her rest on the sidewalk as she turned to face the other two.

“What the fuck?!” A second bodyguard yelled, who had left his partner the task of blocking Rina and Kaho as he tried to help the guy with the shattered arm. He too would fail to raise his weapon, as Miriam would make use of one of the many shards of demonic magic that permeated her being: True Arrow. Extending her hand, multiple arrows emerged from it that shortened the distance with the uniformed man in a fraction of a second. Their force made his corpse fall backwards, showing the multiple arrows that pierced his head, neck, chest and abdomen.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” Panic invaded the third bodyguard, who ignored the teenagers and opened fire on Miriam.  
  
“ _That’s… a firearm!_ ” Miriam had used firearms, but none that fired such a burst of bullets at that speed. Reacting in time, he summoned another of his shard abilities: Welcome Company.  
  
“Arise, myself and my shadow!” Around Miriam, multiple floating paintings appeared, bearing portraits of individuals whose names were long forgotten. These cadres intercepted the bullets long enough to allow Miriam to close the distance between her and the gunman. A slash cut off the guy’s weapon and hands, but he barely had time to be aware of it, because with an upward thrust Miriam’s sword entered his chest and came out through his crown. The ShardBinder had taken special care not to harm the two girls, who remained astonished at what had happened.

In a matter of seconds, the scene had radically changed: the three armed men were lying dead on the ground, Aya was still lying near the van, the guy with glasses was in a fetal position, crying in pain, trying to squeeze his arm in order not to bleed to death, Rina and Kaho couldn’t take their eyes off Miriam. The latter gave a stern look at the drivers of the van.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck! She’s a monster!” Ignoring Aya, both climbed into the vehicle terrified, escaping at full speed in it.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you before, right?”. Thus spoke Miriam to the two girls as she returned her sword to her extra-dimensional inventory; The young women, still in astonishment, barely managed to articulate words, limiting themselves to nodding their heads, until, finally, Rina began to speak timidly to, in an instant, explode with joy:  
  
“It’s… it’s incredible! You are a superheroine! Aren’t you?”  
  
“Rina... I wouldn’t bother her...”  
  
“What do you mean Kaho? Have you not noticed how she cared for our well-being and protected Aya? She’s on our side! Oh, you have saved our friend, you cannot imagine how thankful we are!”  
  
Rina’s eyes seemed to give off flashes of admiration, her exaggerated smile making her look decidedly funny. Miriam didn’t know how to react.

“I… it was nothing. I couldn’t allow something like that to be done to an innocent girl. But tell me, they were lying, right? I mean, it is not possible for a country to have such a law.”  
  
Rina was still facing the ShardBinder, while Kaho had walked over to Aya, helping her sit up. They both looked at Miriam with expressions of confusion.

“Uh? You really do not know? Unfortunately, that law is real. Three years ago it was approved. How did you not hear about out? Many foreign countries talked about that in the news; it was considered a scandal, and relations with many countries were broken... but of course, being the world’s leading power, they could do just little.”

“Rina, maybe she’s from a small country with little relationship with ours.”

“Still, I’m surprised she hasn’t even heard of it. But, on the other hand, she has superpowers... maybe she comes from another planet or something like that! That’s amazing! Is this your heroine outfit? What is your transformation phrase?”

“Transfo…? Look, I don’ consider myself a ‘heroine’, I just did what I thought was right. But I cannot even conceive that such a law has been passed…” Miriam heard a voice that seemed to be crying out for help.

“… Three homicides and *ugh* one government agent wounded. Send *ugggh* aid. Suspicious, a woman-EH!” The official felt fright running through his body when Miriam snatched the mobile phone from him, smashing it with one hand. Nudging him with one leg, she placed the guy with his back against the ground, her eyes meeting his, and her foot on his chest.

“Listen to me well, I’m going to ask you some questions. If you answer honestly, you may save your miserable life.” Suddenly, Miriam’s eyes glowed with a slightly green light: Detective’s Eye; the power of this shard had allowed Miriam to peer and recognize tiny features that helped uncover hidden passageways and false walls. But a second use that she hadn’t exploited was recognizing the unconscious gestures someone made when lying. The time had come to put it into practice.

“First question: you told me before that I damaged that girl’s collar. Is it a control device?” The individual was terrified. Without the courage to face that woman with superhuman powers, he replied:

“Y… yes… the collar introduces nanomachines into the individual’s nervous system… Ugh… with them it is possible to control their body, stimuli and thought.”

“Nanomachines? I know the concept of a machine, but I had not heard that one. Explain to me what it is, right now.” Miriam just needed to apply a little pressure with her foot for this to hurt the guy’s chest. 

“AGH! They are microscopic machines, small as cells. They can travel freely through a person’s body!”

“So, if I have not misunderstood, they are in her head and are what controls her… how can they be deactivated? Tell me how to remove that collar.”

“Ughhhh! It… it’s not possible… once placed, it can only be removed by means of a deactivation protocol in one of the offices, and only when a court order authorizes it. Attempting to remove it * agh *… attempting to forcibly remove it would permanently damage the wearer’s brain.”

“I see… then I have one more question to ask. How many people have you captured as dolls?”

“Eh?” The official did not expect such a question, but he knew that the answer would enrage this dangerous woman. “N… not many, two girls and a boy. This would have been the fourth…”

“You’re lying. I can see it perfectly.” Miriam’s words were firm and stern. “If you don’t tell me the truth, I won’t have mercy.”

“... I ... I’ve lost the count but... I would say more than... 20.”

“Hmmm… have you ever felt bad about your job? Have you felt pity or remorse for sending them to that destination?”

“... I ... of course ... of course ... I could hardly sleep from guilt...”

Miriam’s face showed a shadow of anger. “You have lied again, a lot. They were never people to your eyes, were they?” Miriam’s boot began to press against the man’s chest. His ribs were broken, his rib cage was compressed, his lungs lacked enough room to breathe and bone splinters pierced them. The guy’s screams were quickly drowned out by his inability to breathe properly, emitting only a strangled groan.

“Ignore him, that agonizing death is the punishment he deserves.” Miriam said to the two teenagers, who had watched what happened with a mixture of terror and admiration. “ _I wish that were the guy who took my cousins away...”_ Rina thought.

Miram brought Aya to her knees, her back propped against a pivot.

“So nanomachines, huh? Knowing that… maybe I can do something.” Miriam increased the intensity of her Detective’s Eye, her eyeballs giving off an intense emerald glow that gave her a ghostly appearance. And then, she saw them. She could recognize each and every one of the nanites that were within the young woman’s nervous system. She could identify the key elements of the collar, its circuitry and processor.

“If I adjust the power properly and focus only on the targets… it should work. Don’t worry, you will feel a little tingling.”

Aya did not understand this stranger well, but even then, had she being perfectly conscious, she would have felt just as confused as her friends. Until the woman turned her hand in her direction and yelled two strange words: “Teps Oceus!” From the palm of Miriam’s hand arose amethyst-purple lightning bolts, of fine thickness, that pierced Aya’s skin without causing any damage, targeting the nanomachines without missing a single one, releasing their power when impacting against them, disintegrating them. Only when each and every one of these had disappeared did the lightning strike the collar circuits. In an instant, the contraption that had robbed Aya of her freedom fell to the ground, broken into three smoking pieces.

“What have you done?! Did you try to kill her or what? Besides, you broke her collar! The nanites are going to fry her brain!” Rina was terrified of what she had just seen. The words died on Chako’s lips, alarmed by what had happened. But everything changed when a familiar voice could be heard.

“Rina... Chako...” The two looked puzzled at Aya, whose eyes showed surprise, but also self-awareness. “I… I’m fine. I’m fine! I can think clearly!”

“Aya ... Aya!” The two teenagers hugged their friend excitedly. They could hardly believe what had happened; had that nightmare really ended?

“Of course you’re fine. This spell only affects specific targets, and I targeted exclusively those ‘nanomachines’ and the main gears of the collar. As it passed through your body, it did so with its power repressed.”

Aya couldn’t stop staring at that mysterious woman. She held out her hand, helping her. “I have not introduced myself yet: my name is Miriam.” Aya gazed mesmerized into those sapphire blue eyes, that confidence-inspiring smile. Not knowing what to say, a phrase formed in her mind:

_Surely there has to be a god or something like that, because an angel has been sent to save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, I finally started a fanfic with a therapeutic purpose, since the original felt too cruel to me. What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and, if you find mistakes or weird structures (English is not my mother language), don't doubt on telling me in the comments.


End file.
